teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Claw
Takeshi, aka Tiger Claw, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a Japanese boy named Takeshi that lived in Tokyo, Japan, he is now a mutant Bengal tiger who was mutated by The Kraang decades ago alongside with his sister, both later on becoming circus performers, then top-level assassins, and eventually turning on each other. As a very deadly assassin and bounty hunter, he serves The Shredder in New York City as the second-in-command of The Foot Clan. He has lost his tail and right hand because of Alopex and his right eye. After Leonardo assassinated Super Shredder, he became the new leader of The Foot Clan and summoned Kavaxas to resurrect his old master. But after everything lead to Kavaxas betraying him, he leaves The Foot Clan and declares a truce with the Turtles. He wields a Machete, a pair of Laser Pistols, and a pair of Ice Pistols as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Alopex (Sisterly), Baxter Stockman/ Baxter Fly, Leonardo, Karai and Kavaxas. Takeshi debuts in Wormquake! Part One. Backstory Years ago in Tokyo, Japan, Tiger Claw used to be a Japanese boy named Takeshi, who lived in a small village alongside with his unnamed little sister. One day when the two siblings were at a playground, they witnessed as a Kraang portal opened in front of them. Thinking that it was a magic door, they entered with no fear and were taken by The Kraang. They performed experiments on the two children with their Mutagen, causing Takeshi to mutate into a mutant Bengal Tiger and his sister to mutate into a mutant red fox. After many months of hardship, they both escaped from The Kraang and went back to Earth. After realizing that they would no longer be accepted by the others due to their mutant forms, they decided to flee from their home to later take refuge at a circus. But after thinking their abilities were much more valuable, Alopex and Tiger Claw both became top-level assassins in the criminal underworld eventually. But one day, Alopex turned on him (over a vendetta she held on him) and she attempted to assassinate him in a duel. After failing to attempt murder, she was only able to cut off his tail with her Kama and escaped from him. She took her brother's tail, claiming it as a trophy, and had suffered very fatal wounds caused by Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw thought that his sister would not survive the wounds, but he learned that he was wrong when he found out that she was still alive. Now Alopex wears Takeshi's tail as a memento so that she can remind her brother what he has put her through. Afterwards, Tiger Claw continued with his reputation of being a mercenary and bounty hunter and traveled many lands, with his weapons being trophies of his conquests. One day, Shredder recruited him to become the second-in-command of The Foot Clan, a ninja clan that he had in New York City. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Karai Being Swung In The Air By Tiger Claw.jpg|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance Tiger Claw In Battle.gif|Enhanced Agility Tiger Claw Trying To Smell The Turtles.jpg|Enhanced Smell |Enhanced Hearing Rahzar And Tiger Claw Using Night Vision.jpg|Night Vision |Sixth Sense |Ninjutsu Tiger Claw Roaring.jpg|Jaws Tiger Claw Sharp Claws.jpg|Sharp Claws Tiger Claw Inside Meat Warehouse.jpg|Machete Tiger Claw Shooting At Karai.jpg|Laser Pistols Tiger Claw Shooting Ice Gun.jpg|Ice Pistols Tiger Claw Rifle.jpg|Rifle Tiger Claw Flying.jpg|Jet Pack TC Possesses The Twin Blades.jpg|Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Temporarily) Tiger Claw Introduced With Mechanical Hand.jpg|Mechanical Hand Tiger Claw Holding The Seal.jpg|Mystic Seal of the Ancients (Temporarily) * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Night Vision: * Sixth Sense: * Ninjutsu Skills: * Jaws: * Sharp Claws: * Machete: * Laser Pistols: * Ice Pistols: * Rifle: * Jet Pack: * Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Temporarily): * Mechanical Hand: * Mystic Seal of the Ancients (Temporarily): Weaknesses Relationships Episode Season 2 * Wormquake! Part One (Debut) * Wormquake! Part Two * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt (Silent Cameo) * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World (Mentioned) * Tale of Tiger Claw * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * The name of Tiger Claw in Japanese is Tora No Tsume, which is a type of katana sword. * Takeshi's character is very similar to that of Katmandu (from the Archie comics), Old Hob (from the IDW comics), and Verminator-X (from the Archie comics). Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Felines Category:Adult Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:1987 Turtles Enemies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Non-Human Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Criminal Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Japanese Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies